


cookin

by polkaprintpjs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet, Humanformers, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: you shoulder the door open, the weight of your bag on your back. pain winds down your spines and around your hips as cyc leans out of the kitchen doorway to check it’s you, nods. “you’re back early, how was it?” you don’t bother to kick your boots off before you follow her in, swing the backpack off your shoulder. “been worse,” you say as you kick the door closed.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	cookin

you shoulder the door open, the weight of your bag on your back. 

pain winds down your spine and around your hips as cyc leans out of the kitchen doorway to check it’s you, nods. 

“you’re back early, how was it?” 

you don’t bother to kick your boots off before you follow her in, swing the backpack off your shoulder. 

“been worse,” you say as you kick the door closed. 

in the kitchen, she takes your open backpack and trades you a mug of coffee- she never drinks it, but you do. 

she pulls the groceries out and you put them away one handed, cradling the warm ceramic with the other. 

“did you have to deal with mr. jones again?”

you shake your head and lean against the counter, elbows braced and mug resting in front of you. 

“nah, he didn’t show. too bad, huh?” 

you feel her eyes on you for a minute before she turns, pulls out a cutting board. 

“if you say so. i know how you enjoy tossing the geriatric onto the street.” 

you grin down at the counter, hunching a bit to relieve the ache in your back. her voice turns from dry teasing to concerned. 

“do you need the heating pad?” 

you shake your head again, feeling the throb spread from your shoulders to the base of your skull. 

“i’ll live. whatcha need me to do?” 

you push off the counter, scoot the cutting board toward yourself and relieve her of the knife. she passes over the onions and you get started; still a little clumsy, but leagues from when she’d first started teaching you. 

“when’s teegs gettin’ here?” 

you ask as you work and she starts fiddling with the oven. 

“she shouldn’t be more than an hour. get the tomatoes next, would you?”

* * *

it wasn’t a long hour, but you’re fighting not to wince with every step. 

cyc’s this close to kicking you out of the kitchen, you can tell, but teegs comes home and interrupts you both. 

“heya teegs, how was it?” 

she grins your way as she toes off her shoes and hangs up her bag in the entryway. 

“not bad! only had a couple walk ins, and they weren’t too bad. oh, and i only had to tell one person off for art theft, so. all in all not bad!” 

cyc smiles at her when she joins you in the kitchen. 

“glad to hear it, love. why don’t you take over for whirl?” 

you shoot her a look- that was not sneaky or subtle in the least- but teegs turns it right back on you. 

“whirl, go lay on the heating pad.” 

she orders and even though you roll your eyes dramatically, you go. you’ll sass them both, sure, but teegs has her business voice on and you don’t feel up to arguing. 

you sulk into the main room and lower yourself onto the couch. 

the heating pad doesn’t actually help the pain much at all; the warmth just gives you a reason to stay still. 

**Author's Note:**

> i need to make a series for my half finished humanformer oneshots lmao. anyway heres a whirl! and cyc cooking bc she deserves it <3
> 
> im on tumblr @megatronismegagone


End file.
